The present invention relates to apparatus for loading and unloading a container from a tumbler by mechanical means. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for vertical and horizontal movement of a tumbler device allowing the tumbling cycle to be carried out in a smooth operation along with loading and unloading of the tumbler along a low profile.
Previous apparatus for use in loading and unloading of mechanical equipment are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,840,219 to Mervyn et al.; 3,746,148 to Hilger et al.; 3,863,890 to Ruffing; 4,089,100 to Berry; 5,048,972 to Wiese; and 5,108,190 to Benthimer et al.
By the present invention, there is provided a tumbler loader assembly which allows the loading and unloading of a container or bin from a tumbler by the use of mechanical equipment including a transfer conveyor, a conveyor feed cart and a tumbler device.
The present invention provides for a bin to be received from a transfer conveyor onto a conveyor feed cart. The feed cart moves the bin into the tumbler while maintaining a low profile. The bin is then positioned for tumbling by the tumbler. The tumbler clamps the bin securely and begins the tumbling cycle. When the tumbling cycle is complete, the tumbler stops with the bin in the upright position. The bin is then unclamped, returned back onto the conveyor feed cart and loaded back onto the transfer conveyor.